familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nutley, New Jersey
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Essex |government_footnotes = |government_type = Walsh Act |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Alphonse Petracco (term ends May 7, 2016)2014 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs, as of December 15, 2014. Accessed January 12, 2015.Department Directories - Office of the Mayor, Township of Nutley. Accessed July 4, 2012. |leader_title1 = Clerk |leader_name1 = Evelyn RosarioDepartmental Directories - Municipal Clerk's Office, Township of Nutley. Accessed July 4, 2012. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = February 18, 1874 as Franklin Township |established_title1 = Reincorporated |established_date1 = March 5, 1902 as Nutley |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 8.878 |area_land_km2 = 8.764 |area_water_km2 = 0.114 |area_total_sq_mi = 3.428 |area_land_sq_mi = 3.384 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.044 |area_water_percent = 1.28 |area_rank = 316th of 566 in state 13th of 22 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Nutley township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 1, 2012.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Nutley township, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed June 1, 2012.2010 Census: Essex County, Asbury Park Press. Accessed June 28, 2011. |population_total = 28370 |population_rank = 79th of 566 in state 10th of 22 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 6, 2012. |population_density_km2 = 3237.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 8384.1 |population_density_rank = 43rd of 566 in state 7th of 22 in county |population_est = 28700 |pop_est_as_of = 2014 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 8, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 52 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 40.820568 |longd = -74.156079 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07110Look Up a ZIP Code for Nutley, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed June 1, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed October 28, 2013. |area_code = 973Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Nutley, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed October 28, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401353680American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed June 1, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1729715US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} :This article is about the township of Nutley in New Jersey. For the village in East Sussex, see Nutley, East Sussex. Nutley is a township in Essex County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 28,370, reflecting an increase of 1,008 (+3.7%) from the 27,362 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 263 (+1.0%) from the 27,099 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 4, 2012. What is now Nutley was originally incorporated as Franklin Township by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on February 18, 1874, from portions of Belleville Township. Nutley was incorporated as a Town on March 5, 1902, replacing Franklin Township.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 130 for Nutley, p. 128 for Franklin Township. Accessed June 1, 2012. Nutley was one of several Essex County communities that changed to the Township type during the 1970s in order to qualify for federal revenue-sharing aid only available to townships. Nutley derived its name from the estate of the Satterthwaite family, established in 1844, which stretched along the Passaic River and from an artist's colony in the area. New Jersey Monthly magazine ranked Nutley as its 38th best place to live in its 2008 rankings of the "Best Places To Live" in New Jersey."Best Places To Live - The Complete Top Towns List 1-100", New Jersey Monthly, February 21, 2008. Accessed February 24, 2008. History performing at an amateur circus at Nutley in 1894, to raise funds for the Red Cross]] Nutley grew slowly as Newark developed. The first European settler in the area, recorded in the minutes of a Newark town meeting in 1693, was a Dutch painter named Bastian Van Giesen.History of Nutley, Township of Nutley. Accessed January 21, 2014. His house, known as Vreeland Homestead, still stands today on Chestnut Street and is the location of the Nutley Women's Club. John Treat and Thomas Stagg purchased lots adjacent to Van Geisen's in 1695 and 1698 respectively. The Van Riper House is another building from the era. The first brownstone quarry in Nutley is believed to have been in operation by the early 18th century and was the town's first major industry. Jobs at the brownstone quarry in the Avondale section of Nutley provided work for many Italian and Irish immigrants. Mills situated along the Third River in the area now known as Memorial Park I became Nutley's second major industry. John and Thomas Speer, Joseph Kingsland, and Henry Duncan all operated mills in the town during the 1800s. Current streets in Nutley are named after these mill owners. Henry Duncan built several mills throughout the town and established the village of Franklinville consisting of 30 homes and a few small businesses which later became the center of Nutley. One of Duncan's buildings has been modified and now serves as the town hall. Kingsland Manor is a national historic place. During the late 1880s, painter Frank Fowler founded an artists' colony on The Enclosure, a dead-end street that is near the Third River, a stream that runs through the town's parks. Later artist residents of the street included Frederick Dana Marsh, Reginald Marsh and muralist Michael Lenson.Bailinson, Frank. "Paving a Major Issue in Nutley; Muralist's Home", The New York Times, October 21, 1973. Accessed October 28, 2013.Frank Fowler (1852 - 1910 ), Stockton University Art and Architecture of New Jersey. Accessed October 28, 2013. Gary T. Erbe, a Trompe-l'œil painter, currently resides there.Biography, Gary T. Erbe. Accessed October 28, 2013. "Erbe currently maintains his studio at 62 Enclosure, Nutley, NJ 07110. " Nutley's current town historian, John Demmer, is the author of the book in the "Images of America" series titled Nutley; Demmer is also part of The Nutley Historical Society,Jazz At The Museum, Nutley Historical Society, May 1, 2010. Accessed September 12, 2010. a not-for-profit organization dedicated to serve the educational, cultural and historical needs of the community. The Nutley Historical Society manages the operation of The Nutley Historical Museum, housed in a former town schoolhouse at 65 Church Street. Several other passionate historical works on Nutley have been written by local historians, notably the late Miss Ann Troy's "Nutley: Yesterday - Today"; "Nutley" by Marilyn Peters and Richard O'Connor in the "Then and Now" series; and books about the Nutley Velodrome. Local resident Chris Economaki also wrote extensively about the Nutley Velodrome in his autobiographical racing history Let Them All Go! as the Velodrome was the first racetrack he had visited as a child. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 3.428 square miles (8.878 km2), including 3.384 square miles (8.764 km2) of land and 0.044 square miles (0.114 km2) of water (1.28%). Unincorporated communities, localities and place names located partially or completely within the township include Avondale, Franklin, Glendale and Younticaw.Locality Search, State of New Jersey. Accessed May 21, 2015. Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $76,167 (with a margin of error of +/- $3,896) and the median family income was $98,042 (+/- $4,394). Males had a median income of $64,736 (+/- $4,840) versus $52,410 (+/- $3,558) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $37,706 (+/- $1,918). About 3.1% of families and 4.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.9% of those under age 18 and 5.9% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Nutley township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 29, 2012. Census 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 27,362 people, 10,884 households, and 7,368 families residing in the township. The population density was 8,123.0 people per square mile (3,134.9/km2). There were 11,118 housing units at an average density of 1, 273.8/km2 (3,300.6/sq mi). The racial makeup of the township was 87.95% White, 1.87% African American, 0.05% Native American, 7.10% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.75% from other races, and 1.24% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 6.69% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Nutley township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 1, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Nutley township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 15, 2013. As of the 2000 Census, 36.0% of town residents were of Italian ancestry, the 12th-highest percentage of any municipality in the United States, and fifth-highest in New Jersey, among all places with more than 1,000 residents identifying their ancestry.Italian Communities, EPodunk. Accessed June 9, 2007. There were 10,884 households out of which 29.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.0% were married couples living together, 10.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.3% were non-families. 27.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.11. In the town the population was spread out with 21.8% under the age of 18, 6.4% from 18 to 24, 31.6% from 25 to 44, 24.1% from 45 to 64, and 16.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 89.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.0 males. The median income for a household in the township was $59,634, and the median income for a family was $73,264. Males had a median income of $51,121 versus $37,100 for females. The per capita income for the township was $28,039. About 3.4% of families and 4.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.4% of those under age 18 and 7.9% of those age 65 or over. Economy Nutley had been the U.S. headquarters of Hoffmann-La Roche and was the site of the creations of the medications Valium and Librium, later becoming one of the major R&D sites for Roche, hosting major research areas in oncology, virology and inflammation.Roman, Mark B. "IF YOU'RE THINKING OF LIVING IN: NUTLEY", The New York Times, September 18, 1983. Accessed June 1, 2012. "Industry is allowed only in the fringe areas, including parts of Kingsland Street, the headquarters of Hoffman-La Roche Inc., the pharmaceutical corporation, where the drugs Valium and Librium were invented." Roche announced in June 2012 that operations at the site would end in 2013, leading to the elimination of 1,000 positions at the company, and that the facility would be shuttered by year end 2015."Roche announces closure of Nutley, NJ site: Business operations to cease by end of 2013; site plant to be shut down by end of 2015", Roche, June 26, 2012. Accessed July 4, 2012. "Roche (SIX: RO, ROG; OTCQX: RHHBY) has decided to close its operations in Nutley, New Jersey by the end of 2013 as part of an effort to refocus its Pharma global research portfolio and support efficient allocation of resources for the company’s expanding product development pipeline.Closing the Nutley site will result in a reduction of approximately 1,000 positions among Roche employees." Located in Nutley since 1929, the company had reached a peak of 10,000 employees on the site, and the $9 million paid by the company in local property taxes accounted for 9% of the township's tax revenues.Todd, Susan; and Jones, Stacy. "Roche will close Nutley plant, shed nearly 1,000 jobs", The Star-Ledger, June 27, 2012. Accessed July 4, 2012. "In Nutley, local officials called an emergency meeting to discuss the departure of the community’s largest taxpayer — and its impact on the township’s finances. The drug maker pays $9 million in annual property taxes, which represents roughly 9 percent of what Nutley collects, Mayor Alphonse Petracco said." Parks and recreation Nutley's parks include Booth Park, DeMuro Park, Father Glotzbach Park, Msgr Owens Park, Flora Louden Park, Kingsland Park, Memorial Park I, II, III, Nichols Park, and Rheinheimer Park. They offer fields for baseball, football, basketball, lacrosse, roller hockey, and soccer among other sports.Parks Layout, Township of Nutley. Accessed May 14, 2007. Government Local representation Nutley has operated a Commission form of government under the Walsh Act since 1912.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005.The Commission Form of Municipal Government, p. 53. Accessed August 11, 2007. Each of the five commissioners is elected on a nonpartisan basis to serve four-year concurrent terms (current terms of office all end on May 17, 2016). The commissioners also serve as department heads in addition to their legislative functions. The Commissioners elect one Commissioner as Mayor. Historically the Commissioner that receives the most votes is appointed Mayor. The mayor is only responsible for his or her departments and serves as the chair of the commission.Commission Form of Government, Township of Nutley. Accessed August 10, 2014. and continuing through May 8, 2016, Nutley's commissioners are Mayor Alphonse Petracco (Commissioner of Public Safety), Thomas J. Evans (Commissioner of Revenue and Finance), Steven L. Rogers (Commissioner of Public Affairs), Dr. Joseph P. Scarpelli (Commissioner of Public Works) and Mauro G. Tucci (Commissioner of Parks and Public Property).Board of Commissioners, Township of Nutley. Accessed January 12, 2015.2014 Municipal Data Sheet, Township of Nutley. Accessed August 10, 2014. Federal, state and county representation Nutley is located in the 11th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 28th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 13. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2014_CG.pdf#page=62 2014 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 22, 2015.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2011 reapportionment following the 2010 Census, Nutley had been in the 36th state legislative district.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=62 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 62, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed May 22, 2015. Prior to the 2010 Census, Nutley had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 18,833 registered voters in Nutley, of which 5,737 (30.5%) were registered as Democrats, 3,753 (19.9%) were registered as Republicans and 9,327 (49.5%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 142 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Essex, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed November 6, 2012. In the 2012 presidential election, incumbent Democrat Barack Obama received 50.33% of the vote (6,507 votes), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 48.52% (6,273 votes) and other candidates with 1.14% (148 votes), among the 12,928 ballots cast by the township's 19,623 registered voters, for a turnout of 65.88%.2012 Presidential General Election Results: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed June 24, 2013.Number of Registered Voters and Ballots Cast November 6, 2012 General Election Results: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 15, 2013. Accessed June 24, 2013. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 52.4% of the vote (7,325 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 45.6% (6,374 votes) and other candidates with 1.2% (163 votes), among the 13,985 ballots cast by the township's 18,853 registered voters, for a turnout of 74.2%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed November 6, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 54.5% of the vote (7,579 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 43.8% (6,099 votes) and other candidates with 0.6% (106 votes), among the 13,914 ballots cast by the township's 18,087 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 76.9.2004 Presidential Election: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed November 6, 2012. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 57.4% of the vote (4,497 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 41.3% (3,234 votes), and other candidates with 1.3% (100 votes), among the 7,950 ballots cast by the township's 19,559 registered voters (119 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 40.6%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 52.9% of the vote (4,684 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 38.6% (3,416 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 6.8% (601 votes) and other candidates with 1.0% (92 votes), among the 8,859 ballots cast by the township's 18,793 registered voters, yielding a 47.1% turnout.2009 Governor: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed November 6, 2012. Education The Nutley Public Schools serve students in Kindergarten through twelfth grade. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's seven schools had an enrollment of 3,934 students and 288.4 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 13.64:1.District information for Nutley School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 10, 2014. Schools in the district (with 2011-12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education Statistics),School Data for the Nutley Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 10, 2014. are five elementary schools for students in grades K-6 — Lincoln Elementary SchoolLincoln Elementary School, Nutley Public Schools. Accessed October 28, 2013. (470), Radcliffe Elementary SchoolRadcliffe Elementary School, Nutley Public Schools. Accessed October 28, 2013. (323), Spring Garden Elementary SchoolSpring Garden Elementary School, Nutley Public Schools. Accessed October 28, 2013. (367), Washington Elementary SchoolWashington Elementary School, Nutley Public Schools. Accessed October 28, 2013. (401) and Yantacaw Elementary SchoolYantacaw Elementary School, Nutley Public Schools. Accessed October 28, 2013. (466) — John H. Walker Middle SchoolJohn H. Walker Middle School, Nutley Public Schools. Accessed October 28, 2013. for grades 7 and 8 (628) and Nutley High SchoolNutley High School, Nutley Public Schools. Accessed October 28, 2013. for grades 9-12 (1,279).New Jersey School Directory for the Nutley Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed October 28, 2013. Transportation Roads and highways , the township had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Essex County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation and by the New Jersey Turnpike Authority.Essex County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 18, 2014. The Garden State Parkway clips the southwest corner of the township, entering in the south from Bloomfield before reentering Bloomfield in the north.Garden State Parkway Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, January 1997. Accessed August 5, 2014. Route 21 follows the township's eastern border. Public transportation New Jersey Transit provides bus service between the township and the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan on the 192 route, to Newark on the 13, 27, 72 and 74 routes, with local service on the 709 route.Essex County Bus / Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit. Accessed October 28, 2013. Until 1966, the Newark Branch of the Erie-Lackawanna Railroad served the township.Chalk, Victoria. "Nutley a great destination, even in early years", Northjersey.com, January 28, 2010. Accessed October 28, 2013. "With a population of about 7,000, it is the principal commuting centre on the Newark branch of the Erie Railroad." Operation Nutley Cares After Hurricane Katrina devastated the central gulf coast region on August 29, 2005, Mayor Joanne Cocchiola and Commissioner Carmen A. Orechio reached out to local residents who wanted to help victims of the devastation, and formed the Operation Nutley Cares Committee. A decision was made to adopt Bay St. Louis, Mississippi as a sister city, Bay St. Louis, population 8,500, which sits just northeast of New Orleans, and had at least 60% of the community completely destroyed by Katrina and another 20% condemned. Monetary donations are still being accepted to help fund efforts to assist Bay St. Louis. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Nutley include: * Alaa Abdelnaby (born 1968), former NBA basketball player.Sears, Steve. "5 Questions With Alaa Abdelnaby6' 10" Center Dominated the Hardwood for the Bengals in the Mid-80s", BloomfieldPatch, February 7, 2013. Accessed October 28, 2013. "You originally lived in Nutley. What did the move to Bloomfield mean to you?" * Dorothy Allison (1924-1999), psychic.Martin, Douglas. "Dorothy Allison, 74, 'Psychic Detective' Consulted by Police", The New York Times, December 20, 1999. Accessed October 28, 2013. "Dorothy Allison, a self-proclaimed psychic with a knack for turning up at the scenes of notorious crimes, died on Dec. 1 at Clara Maass Medical Center in Belleville, N.J. She was 74 and lived in Nutley, N.J." * Edith Ewing Bouvier Beale (1895–1977), amateur singer and aunt of Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis.Edith Ewing Beale Biography, The Biography Channel. Accessed February 9, 2011. * Phyllis Birkby (1932–1994), architect and feminist.Noel Phyllis Birkby Papers, 1932-1994: Biographical Note, Five College Archives & Manuscript Collections. Accessed August 10, 2014. "Noel Phyllis Birkby was born on December 16, 1932 in Nutley, New Jersey, to Harold S. and Alice Green Birkby." * Julian "Bud" Blake (1918–2005), cartoonist (Tiger).via Associated Press. "Julian Blake, 87, Comic Strip Artist, Dies", The New York Times, December 30, 2005. Accessed November 26, 2007.Bud Blake profile, King Features Syndicate, accessed April 5, 2007. "Blake was born in Nutley, N.J., and went to grammar school and high school there." * Robert Blake (born 1933), actor (Baretta), born Michael James Vincenzo Gubitosi.Shooting of actor Blake's wife treated as homicide, CNN, May 7, 2001. "Blake, a native of Nutley, New Jersey, was born Mickey Gubitosi." * Carol Blazejowski, (born 1956), General Manager of the WNBA's New York Liberty.Carol Blazejowski, New York Liberty. Accessed October 29, 2008. "Blazejowski resides in Nutley, NJ, with her family: Joyce, Lainey and Luke." * Ray Blum (1919–2000), speed skater who represented the United States at the 1948 Winter Olympics.via Associated Press. "Blum, Miss Lynch Gain Speed Skating Crowns", ''The New York Times, January 17, 1949. Accessed February 9, 2011. "Ray Blum of Nutley. N. J., and Mary Lynch of Newburgh, N. Y., won championships today in the seventeenth annual Eastern States speed skating events." * John Vernou Bouvier, Jr., (1865–1948), paternal grandfather of Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis."2,500 at Wedding of Miss Bouvier", The New York Times, January 18, 1917. Accessed July 4, 2012. "Phelan Beale, son of the late Jesse D. Beale and of Mrs. Carrie Phelan Beale, and Miss Edith Ewing Bouvier, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. John Vernou Bouvier of this city and of Nutley, N.J., were married at 4:30 o'clock yesterday afternoon in St. Patrick's Cathedral by the Rev. Father Martin." * Jonathan Budine (born 1967), film director, producer and editor."Rutgers fest marks its 20th", Asbury Park Press, February 10, 2008. Accessed April 3, 2008. * Henry Cuyler Bunner (1855–1896), novelist. * Barbara Buono (born 1953), New Jersey State Senator who has represented the 18th Legislative District since 2002.Staff. "Exclusive interview with Barbara Buono, N.J. candidate for governor", Courier News, December 17, 2012. Accessed December 29, 2012. "I know growing up in Nutley, if I didn’t have a strong, quality public education, I wouldn’t have prepared to then go to college." * Jane Burgio (1922–2005), member of the New Jersey General Assembly who served as Secretary of State of New Jersey.Staff. "New Jersey State Briefs", The Press of Atlantic City, December 23, 2005. Accessed February 9, 2011. "A Nutley native, Burgio was an active member of the Republican Party." * Elan Carter (born 1969), Playboy Playmate of the Month, June 1994.Elan Carter, Playboy. Accessed April 3, 2008. * Clams Casino (born 1987), professional name of hip hop producer Mike Volpe.Zeichner, Naomi. "GEN F: Clams Casino ", The Fader, June 30, 2011. Accessed September 15, 2013. "Mike Volpe, better known as producer Clams Casino, has spent his whole life in Nutley, New Jersey." * Tina Cervasio (born 1974), sportscaster, best known for her work as the Boston Red Sox sideline reporter on NESN telecasts.Bickelhaupt, Susan. "Baptism by fire for NESN's Cervasio", The Boston Globe, March 16, 2007. Accessed December 4, 2007. "Cervasio, 32, grew up in Nutley, N.J., and her late grandparents were diehard Yankees fans." * Philip Sargant Florence (1890–1982), economist."Florence, Philip Sargant", Dictionary of National Biography. Accessed January 26, 2014. "Florence, Philip Sargant (1890–1982), economist, was born on 25 June 1890 at Nutley, New Jersey, USA, the son of Henry Smythe Florence and his wife, Mary Sargant-Florence." * Frank Fowler (1852–1910), painter. * Ron Fraser (1933-2013), "Wizard of College Baseball", Baseball coach at University of Miami.Fox, Ron. "Nutley proud to call Fraser a native son, The Record (Bergen County), August 2, 1992. Accessed May 3, 2007. "Three years ago, the first induction ceremony for the Nutley High School Sports Hall of Fame was being planned. Word got around school that Ron Fraser, the University of Miami baseball coach, would be the guest speaker." * Garry Furnari (born 1954), served in the New Jersey Senate and in New Jersey Superior Court, and was Mayor of Nutley from 1996-2003.Senator Furnari's legislative web page, New Jersey Legislature, backed up by the Internet Archive on October 13, 2003. Accessed April 3, 2008. * Paul Goldberger (born 1950), Pulitzer Prize winner and architecture critic for The New Yorker.Goldberger, Paul. "The Palisades: Beauty and the Beast; The Palisades: Beauty and the Beast", The New York Times, January 25, 1976. Accessed July 10, 2011. "Paul Goldberger, architect critic of The New York Times, grew up amid the low-rise buildings of Nutley." * Frances Goodrich (1890-1984), dramatist and screenwriter, best known for her collaborations with her partner and husband Albert Hackett.2005 Hall of Fame Inductee: Frances Goodrich, Nutley Public Library: The Nutley Hall of Fame. Accessed June 3, 2012. * Bryan Haczyk, ice hockey player for the Kalamazoo Wings.Mazzeo, Mike. "Nutley native Bryan Haczyk making transition from Rangers fan to Devils hopeful", The Star-Ledger, July 14, 2010. Accessed April 13, 2011. "Born in Secaucus, Haczyk lived in Jersey City until he was 8, then moved to Nutley, where he has been ever since. But despite being a Jersey guy, Haczyk grew up rooting for the Devils’ most-hated rival, the Rangers." * John V. Kelly (1926–2009), served in the New Jersey General Assembly and elected as Mayor of Nutley in 1988.Staff. John V. Kelly, The Star-Ledger, November 2, 2009. Accessed November 2, 2009. * Frank Kirkleski (1904–1980), football player who played in the early years of the National Football League.Staff. "KIRKLESKI IS NAMED LAFAYETTE CAPTAIN; Halfback Will Lead the Eleven Next Year -- Letters Are Awarded to Players.", The New York Times, December 17, 1925. Accessed February 9, 2011. "Frank Kirkleski of Nutley, N.J., halfback on the Lafayette College football team, this evening was elected captain of the eleven for 1926." * Frank Lautenberg (1924-2013), United States Senator.Kukaj, Hasime. "Nutley remembers U.S. Sen. Frank Lautenberg", Nutley Sun, June 3, 2013. Accessed January 21, 2014. * Michael Lenson (1903-1971), painter and muralist. * Brendan Lyons (born 1987), Physics Whiz Kid. * Frederick Dana Marsh (1872–1961), illustrator.Frederick Dana Marsh (1872-1961) Papers, 1900-1967, Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute. Accessed April 4, 2008. * Reginald Marsh (1898–1954), painter. * Abram Molarsky (1880-1955), Impressionist and Post-Impressionist painter best known for his landscapes.Schneiderman, Harry. [http://books.google.com/books?id=_mxIAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA182&dq=molarsky+nutley The American Jewish Year Book 5683: September 23, 1922, to September 10, 1923 - Volume 24], P. 182. American Jewish Committee / Jewish Publication Society of America, 1924. Accessed March 6, 2013. "Molarsky, Abraham, painter; b. Russia 1879; r. Nutley, N. J." * Annie Oakley (1860–1926), sharpshooter. * Carmen A. Orechio (born 1926), President of the New Jersey Senate who spent 40 years as a commissioner in Nutley.Addison, Kasi K. 'Nutley commissioner Orechio loses 11th re-election bid", NJ.com, May 13, 2008. Accessed August 10, 2014. "For 40 years Carmen Orechio has served on Nutley's Board of Commissioners, but tonight he lost his 11th bid for re-election by 29 votes." * Carlo Jackie Paris (1926–2004), jazz singer and guitarist.Burnap, Campbell. "Obituary: Jackie Paris", The Independent, June 25, 2004. Accessed May 3, 2007. "Jackie Paris was born in Nutley, New Jersey, to an Italian family rather more interested in professional boxing than music. He graduated from the local high school two years ahead of the pianist Al Haig, but had already taken his first showbiz steps, as a juvenile song-and-dance act in vaudeville." * William Pène du Bois (1916–1993), author, artist.Du Bois, William Pène, Encyclopædia Britannica, accessed April 5, 2007. "Du Bois, the son of noted painter and art critic Guy Pène du Bois, was born on May 9, 1916, in Nutley, N.J. His family moved to France when he was 8..." * Stephen Petronio, choreographer.Reardon, Christopher. "DANCE; Inciting Intellect as Well as Passion", The New York Times, October 15, 2000. Accessed June 1, 2012. "The son of a truck driver from Nutley, N.J., Mr. Petronio came late to dance, but he brought with him the devotion of a religious convert."Nutley Hall of Fame: 2007 Hall of Fame Inductee: Stephen Petrino, Nutley Public Library. Accessed June 3, 2012. * Mark Radice, singer, musician and producer.Chalk, Victoria. "Did Steven Tyler perform at Nutley prom?", The Record (Bergen County), February 2, 2012. Accessed June 3, 2012. "The site also mentions that successful musician and songwriter Mark Radice, who played with Aerosmith and Cheap Trick, as well as worked extensively with Sesame Street, was a Nutley High School graduate." * Kevin J. Ryan (born 1969), former member of the New Jersey General Assembly.Staff. "Ryan sworn in as assemblyman", Nutley Sun, January 7, 2011. Accessed June 1, 2012. "Nutley resident Kevin J. Ryan was sworn in Thursday as the newest member of the New Jersey General Assembly." * Frederick Scalera (born 1958), politician who served in the New Jersey General Assembly from 2003 to 2011 and serves on the Board of Education of the Nutley Public Schools.Staff. "Contest for 36th begins to heat up", The Star-Ledger, August 25, 2009. Accessed October 28, 2013. "Democrats Frederick Scalera of Nutley and Schaer, of Passaic, will try to beat back GOP challengers Carmen Pio Costa and Don Dioro in a rematch of a very close 2007 campaign." * Raphael Sonenshein (born 1949), executive director of the Los Angeles Charter Reform Commission and chairman of the political science department at California State University, Fullerton.Sonenshein, Raphael J. "Jersey boy ponders his home state’s governor", Jewish Journal of Greater Los Angeles, November 13, 2013. Accessed August 10, 2014. "I was once a Jersey boy. I grew up in Nutley, N.J., just about 20 minutes from Manhattan." * Frederic Dorr Steele (1873–1944), illustrator. * Martha Stewart (born 1941 as Martha Helen Kostyra), author, magazine publisher and television personality.Martha's childhood home for sale, CNN Money, July 7, 2004. "The house where Martha Stewart grew up in Nutley, N.J., is for sale" * Frank R. Stockton (1834–1902), writer, best known for his short story "The Lady or the Tiger?"Staff. "Nutley Rich in Reminiscences of Clever Folk Who Lived in Historic Town", Newark Sunday Call, September 20, 1914. Accessed July 10, 2011. "Another famous name which Nutley people cherish is that of Frank Stockton, he of the genial humor and kindly smile, who lived for some years in the village in its early days."2003 Hall of Fame Inductee, Frank R. Stockton, Nutley Public Library. Accessed August 10, 2014. * Alix Strachey (1892–1973), psychoanalyst, born Alix Sargant-Florence, translated Sigmund Freud's works into English.Alix (1892-1973), International Dictionary of Psychoanalysis. Accessed April 5, 2008. * Nick Zano (born 1978), actor.Thompson, Kevin D. "The short, meteoric rise of Nick Zano", The Palm Beach Post, February 22, 2004. Accessed June 1, 2012. "But Zano, who was born in Nutley, NJ, knew nothing about breaking into acting." Cultural references * Aerosmith played at the Nutley prom in the 1960s.Aerosmith, Davis, Stephen. [http://books.google.com/books?id=SrQWbvG_oE0C&pg=PA42&lpg=PA42 Walk This Way: The Autobiography of Aerosmith], p. 42. HarperCollins, 2003. ISBN 0-06-051580-5. "We played a lot ofproms: New Rochelle, Eastchester, West Point, Nutley High in New Jersey on June 17, the week after Steven got arrested, and he's still very upset. Nutley is a wealthy, conservative town and their prom was very formal, uptight. We walked in, they took one look at us, and I knew we were in trouble." * George Dorn, in The Illuminatus! Trilogy is described as having grown up in Nutley, with references to his childhood illustrating that the authors had more than a passing familiarity with the town. * Antiwar activist and Quaker, Carl Hinke became the last American arrested for the Vietnam War draft Opposition to the Vietnam War on December 12, 1976. He had moved to Canada due to his pacifist convictions after being offered a one-way ticket to North Vietnam by Nutley's American Legion and Veterans of Foreign Wars chapters. Hinke was pardoned by Jimmy Carter on January 21, 1977 in his first official act as president.Kneeland, Douglas E. "Few War Resisters in Canada Seek to Return to U.S.", The New York Times, February 1, 1977. Accessed August 13, 2011. "'Those people in Toronto talk of American unity up her,' said Carl Hinke, a 26-year-old draft resister from Nutley, N.J., who has been a Canadian citizen since 1975, 'but there is no American community up here.'" * Weird NJ runs regular features on past and present Nutley destinations such as Franklin Avenue beat coffee house, Angelo Nardi's Villa Capri"WEIRD NJ STORIES : LOCAL HEROES AND VILLAINS : ANGELO'S STATUE HOUSE", Weird NJ. Accessed December 29, 2012. which town council tried to close for decades and various Nutley "old man" bars such as the Old Canal Inn Nutley was also used as a shooting location for the 1999 film Weird N.J. * The courtroom in NBC's television show Ed was an exact replica of Nutley's municipal courtroom, and various locations in the township were used during filming, including the outside of the Public Safety building.Moore, Frazier. "REALITY, WHIMSY ARE RIGHT UP `ED'S' ALLEY FAR FROM THE BIG CITY, THE BRICKS-AND-MORTAR SETS ADD TO THE SHOW'S QUIRKY CHARM.", Orlando Sentinel, December 17, 2000. Accessed July 4, 2012. "There among other interior sets can be found the Stuckeyville courtroom in which Ed pleads his cases. It was reproduced from a courtroom in nearby Nutley." * The short-lived Fox television show Quintuplets was set in Nutley.Rohan, Virginia. "Richter deserves a big high five", The Record (Bergen County), November 8, 2004. Accessed June 1, 2012. "On 'Quintuplets,' Richter plays Bob Chase, a Nutley family man who has one thing in common with Greta Garbo." * Celebrity homemaker Martha Stewart, has shared her childhood memories of Nutley on her television shows, and had a "Nutley Day" on her talk show Martha, in 2006. * Nutley was referenced in the Futurama episode #210 "Put Your Head on My Shoulders" as the destination of the bus stop where Bender found all of the undesirable Valentine's Day dates for his dating service customers ("Can't hon', I gotta catch my bus back to Nutley.", "Excuse me, did you say '10:15 to Nutley'?" and "Anybody else for Nutley?"), in "The Beast With a Billion Backs" ("This place makes Nutley look like crap.") and in "Into the Wild Green Yonder" ("Beats Nutley on a Saturday night.") * Nutley was frequently mentioned and featured in HBO's hit series The Sopranos, and Soprano family associate Furio Giunta purchased a home in Nutley. * Nutley was also referenced by Archie Bunker a number of times on the TV show All in the Family (it's where Edith's family is from)--as in "I don't want to take the bus all way to Nutley, NJ to see your ......Family", spoken in the Archie Bunker whine. * ECW wrestler Balls Mahoney was billed as being from Nutley.Fortenbaugh, Rick. "Who's On Top, The Trentonian, February 2, 2010. Accessed January 20, 2013. "Nutley? The only wrestler we ever heard of that came from Nutley was former ECW superstar Balls Mahoney." * In the 2012 film, People Like Us, starring Michelle Pfeiffer and Chris Pine, Pfeiffer's character states that she is from Nutley, New Jersey. References External links * Township of Nutley * Nutley Public Schools * * School Data for the Nutley Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Nutley Sun * NutleyTown.com - All About Nutley, New Jersey Category:Nutley, New Jersey Category:Established in 1874 Category:Established in 1902 Category:Townships in Essex County, New Jersey Category:Walsh Act